Chains of Heart
by Sakura1067
Summary: Virtual reality has become a huge hit all over the world, & the world welcomed it with open arms! But when a sudden malfunction occurs & an evil character glitches out of his game & enters into the real world, he starts to hurt other players and normal citizens! It's up to Yugi, his friends & a group of gamers to stop him & save their world & future! *EDIT - Category Change!*
1. The Prologue

**Chains of Heart~**

* * *

**Rated T for Bleud(Blood), Veolince(Violence) and Language!**

**I Do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda or Pokemon!**

**Read, favorite and review! No flames please**

**Hello everybody, how are all of you? :) Good? Good. Anyway, RE-Edited the Prologue, AGAIN (due to Cap errors and some words misplled). So very sorry! Anyway, enjoy the story! Wheeee~!  
**

**Also my 21st Birthday is coming up in days! Wheee~!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Chains of Heart~**

**~*~ Prologue ~*~**

The world drastically changed when it came to Virtual reality, It seemed like only yesterday when Game Developers took gaming to a new level and began to create two one-of-a-kind designs for Virtual Gaming: A "NeuroLinker", that wrapped around the gamers neck and head, and stayed on their head through anything and covered the gamers ears and eyes with built-in clear Gamer Glasses called an "AmuSphere". Best part of it all was that it was wireless and gamers around the world could log-in anywhere and anytime. And not just inside, but outside as well.

Along with those two items, they also created Gamer Gloves; fingerless gloves or normal by choice, that allows the Virtual Gamers either left-handed, right-handed or both, depending on which hand they use to become the "mouse". They could bring up the inventory, the trade menu or the pause menu with a flick of their wrist, or even attack by just a flick of their wrist, a snap of their finger, or anything!

It spread like wildfire and every gamer out there waited anxiously to grab a hold of one, and once it was all released in the spring, it was all within a special edition package (that came with a special attachment that could be added to the AmuSphere, by choice of course. An armor piece (of choice), and four small SD Cards that allowed them to connect to the internet freely and just in case if it breaks or has no room left for anymore space.) That could be purchased for around $30 to 40 dollars; it sold about nearly 10,000 copies within the first few days.

Although there were a few errors with the Virtual Gaming connection, along with world not loading, items not appearing or were dropped by killing mobs, massive lag spikes, and spawned town-villagers that are there, but are invisible to the players have been notified and fixed quickly.

Many people were not use to seeing kids, teens and adults walk around with the Virtual Devices, the gloves and the single armor pieces they wore. Some thought it was stupid, others thought it was a good idea since many players stayed indoors and did not go outside. But then everyone was used to seeing that afterwards.

Since then, they added a lot more games and more ideas to the Virtual Gaming Industry, they decided to create a holographic Generator that allowed the players to wear their outfits (by choice) and have their weapons out in the real world. They also added in trade booths, a shared bank/storage, weapons shop, potions/mana shop, a massive Battle/Training Arena (that has many different battle/training-grounds by choice) and an MCP Teleport Master (of course there will be many of those all over). Best idea was that the spawned town-villagers that blended in the real world and talked to the people.

And it's still going strong today!

The games they recently added in the Virtual Gaming Industry were pretty amazing. They added nearly all the Legend of Zelda games, Mario, TERA Online and a lot more! They even added in all the Pokémon games and now all the Pokémon from FireRed and LeafGreen to the new Pokémon games like Pokémon Black and White were in the game! And everyone, everyone, was anxious for the new Pokémon game: which is Pokémon X and Y.

That and the fact that Duel Monsters was also spiking up and was still going strong, last time that I heard about Duel Monsters was that it was now starting to be virtual, but under The Industrial Illusions' name. Though the VGI (Virtual Gaming Industry) didn't mind this, they were brought up and was rumored to possibly be partnered up with Duel Monsters. But at this point, no one knows of that's true or not.

The only issue the real world people had was the fact that the evil mobs were spawning outside towns and cities and feared that they'll attack them. But the VGI responded saying that they'd only attack Players or those with the Virtual Devices. As for the Pokémon, they brought up that some Pokémon will attack both real people and players if you're in their territory or if they're hostile to nearly everything. After that helpful info, they kept that in mind and eventually got use to the Pokémon and evil mobs.

Things ran pretty smoothly after that, the world welcomed Virtual Reality Gaming, and actually enjoyed it. While some people never liked the Virtual Reality idea, they hated it from the beginning. They never wanted it to happen and said that the world will be in peril if Virtual Reality suddenly malfunctions and they couldn't fix the damages afterwards.

But if that happened, there will be heroes from all over who can try to stop it from destroying our beloved home. Mostly the players, to themselves, would love to face a challenge like that one day and strive on till the very end, and although it might end the Virtual Reality Gaming Era, it would be part of history and would be the most memorable—or worst—event that they would never forget. As for the others, it would've been Hell to them and possibly a struggle to survive. But it's the Heroism that counts, and that they managed to survive and live on afterwards.

But that was something that could possibly happen, but the thing was, we never knew exactly when it will happen and how long it would last… True it would be amazing but dangerous at the same time, but life is like that too. It's dangerous in the beginning and will still be till the very end, but there are times in-between where it was amazing and it would be something to remember, but mostly everyone pushed that thought aside and carried on their life, hoping that something like that, would never happen.

Well… It did happen. And it lasted for quite a while.

Chaos erupted everywhere, people were getting hurt and some died along the way, but they managed to pull through. But those who fought back against it were heroes, even though ninety percent of those heroes were kids, teens and adults.

It could've been prevented. If they checked that one specific game before hand and scanned it or checked for any virus or anything bad lurking within it, then it wouldn't have been as bad as it was…

But of course, the human mind can be misled; the human mind can be carefree and not notice the signs until it was too late and seeing the damage in the process…

Hmm, what's that? You wish to see all of that? You wish to see the outcome, how it progressed along with the Epilogue?

Well then, what are we waiting for?

Boys and girls, ladies, handy gentlemen, hmm… and fellow gamers all over! Turn the lights down low, shut your faces and sit tight on the floor, table, chair or whatever the hell that thing is that your bottom is on as I tell you a "Fan-Tucking-Fastic" story of a grand adventure! An adventure that was unlike any other!

An adventure that turns out to be something that changed everything; and it even stunned our heroes from the unexpected events and twists that happened. But the journey was over-all, the most memorable journey that they'll never forget! And their journey alone was quite a challenge; true it may have been fun, but there was also: Drama, Humor, Friendship, Love, Betrayal, Family, and Violence! VIOLENCE EVERYWHERE! (Not to mention a lot of blood)

So, hold onto your butts! Girls, you better hold onto your boyfriends! Boys, if you have a girlfriend—do not grab a hold of someone else who's clearly not your girlfriend! (That's bad, that's really bad) Make some popcorn and get comfy! Because the journey of a lifetime is about to begin!

* * *

**ALRIGHT, we got the re-edited Prologue fixed! Hooray for my bad typing skills and horrible sticky keyboard that's connected to my laptop (Never have a soda near your laptop and always remember to move it as far away from your laptop AND YOU as possible...Or else you get sticky keys and some buttons that will be stuck! Ugh, Geez.)**

**Moving on~ ... If you enjoyed the Prologue and this story and you want to read more, you can do so. Oh and hit that Follow Story Button while you're at it! Like, Favorite, Review as much as you want! Now it's time to work on Chapter 2 part 2! So be Prepared for that slightly long chapter that's underway!**

**So until then, Favorite this story, Like it, and check back every once in a while. Thank you very much for reading this piece, and I will see you all on the new fresh chapter in a little bit. Byee!~ :D**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All

**Chains of Heart~**

* * *

**Rated T for Bleud(Blood), Veolince(Violence) and Language!**

**I Do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda or Pokemon!**

**Read and review! No flames please**

**Oh, if you haven't noticed by now, I'm trying to fix a few things on this story. By things, I meant the chapters and trying to make somethings shorter. But not to worry, everything's still fine :) I'm updating soon by the way, yay, damn this slight Writer's Block issue I have -.-;;;;**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Chains of Heart~**

**Chapter 1[RE-EDITED]: The Beginning of it All~**

That whole journey came by so quick but it felt like it took years to complete, but at the same time … We didn't want it to end. Those days made us feel alive yet more compatible and adventurous, even though sometimes it ended up bad let alone that we were unreliable and not trusting each other – MOST of the time, but we ended up making and having a bunch of memories just from that journey. And we hope that we end up on having another one soon.

That adventure was so amazing; it turned from a glitched Video game-real life problem, Card games (on motorcycles! Sorry, couldn't help myself from a friend of mine…), the issues of friends from the Future, to a full journey to save the world, recover the truth of what I really was and recovering my good-friends' memory loss – or should I say a Spirit who was locked away within a mystic item…

Even though there were many people who tried to stop us, we still ended up achieving our goal and having a good time. We all went through the good and bad times, but we still trusted each other and advanced on till the end.

Oops, I almost got carried away right there.

Well, I best start telling the story from the beginning now and not stall. Well, it all began on a Saturday when the sun began to rise from the other side of the world. Usually on normal days like so, we would; start the day off with either live-streaming in our PJs or not, uploading videos and photos, and just having a good time… But that day alone, was the beginning of something grand that'll last a lifetime.

**.:.~*~.:. .:.~*~.:. .:.~*~.:.**

[**Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time OST – Sheik's Theme**]

I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off—which sounded all high-pitch for a few seconds—as I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes first before rising out of my bed. I sat up and stretched as the sheet that covered me and kept me warm slipped off; revealing a simple white elbow sleeved shirt that had only two buttons and looked too big to wear.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, so sorry about that! I got carried away! My name is Ali Shidou, I may look young but I'm older than I look, but the young appearance runs in my family. I'm eighteen years old really (gonna be nineteen this year in August)—even though I look like I'm seventeen or sixteen, though no one believes me that I am so I have to show them my I.D or tell them the year I was born in. I'm proud to be a Leo and I love to do what I always do—Play Video Games!

I tried to hold back a yawn that was creeping up but still came out of my mouth as I got out of bed and walked on over to my desk and stopped my alarm and let it start again tomorrow morning. I looked over at the time to see that it was 8:31 in the morning, and it was Saturday.

"Oh goodie…" I muttered sarcastically to myself as I knew what happens on this certain day and on every other day besides this day. "They are coming within the next twenty-nine minutes, God help me." I said to myself as I leaned over to my blue IPod Nano (7th Generation) that was still in its active sport armband case, that was fully charged and was hooked to my radio dock as I pressed play and it began to play one of my favorite songs: "Robin Thicke ft. T.I. Pharrell - Blurred Lines".

I made my way over to my walk-in closet that was organized from casual T-shirts, tank-tops, jeans and skirts on the left-hand side, to fancy shirts, skirts and dresses on the right-hand side. I grabbed my black MonsterCat short sleeved shirt that covers my ribcage and shows my midriff, grabbing an Electric blue short jacket with a black hoodie, a black skirt with short leggings that stops just above my knees and black small-heeled shoes that had a thick strap that wraps just above my ankle.

I removed my night-shirt and got into my normal weekend clothes and began to get ready for today, I combed my golden brown hair with blonde streaks—and had was turning blonde at the ends of my hair—that hanged down to my chest before putting it in a pony-tail. I left the front part of my hair out as I fixed my bangs first before fixing the front part of my hair that hung down and stopped a few inches below my chin.

I bushed my teeth and added my Midnight Pomegranate lotion and perfume as I went over to my French mirror that was hung on the wall just next to my door. I looked … Pretty like this, let alone that my medium fair skin was starting to look better than usual, come to think of it, it's like I'm glowing!

No not that kind of glow! Ahem … A-anyway, back to where we left off.

I looked at my left arm in my reflection to see my Star Sign: Leo shown proudly as I smiled at it before leaning closer to see the permanent star symbol that was on my left cheek bone that the size of my pinky as I poked it and rubbed it with my index finger for a couple seconds. I moved back from the mirror and glanced on over to my golden brown fox ears that stuck out and then looking over my shoulder to see my two long golden brown fox tails that swayed behind me and tickled the back of my left leg and knee while my right was bandaged and in a black wrap knee brace.

I had that star on my cheek ever since I was born; at least I think I did. But I do remember those days of when I opened my eyes for the first time and people were looking at me with shocked expressions: That was the day I was called a "Child of Heart", also known as a "Chain".

A Chain is beings that dwell within the realm of the Abyss; a darker and more terrifying place that's possibly worse than Hell itself. Chains are also an entity that represents the animal or creature of what they're supposed to be known as. For example; I know a friend who represents A Komodo Dragon, he has the tail and fangs to prove it. There are many different kinds of Chains, some that represent one entity and others that can be more than one. Each Chain is unique in its own way, let alone that we have powers and abilities that can terrify the Human Race—possibly kill a mere human in an instant. But how we act around them is up to us, after all, Chains are very hard to kill.

You can tell the difference from a mere human to a Chain from their appearance; of course the ears and tail will be clearly seen, but if they hide those, just look for a simple mark anywhere on their body; The symbol for a Chain is either a Black Heart with a star, A Crescent moon, or their Star Symbol within it, or a star that has a crescent moon, a heart or a Star Symbol inside it, and a Crescent moon with either their Star symbol or the usual two shapes or a completely different one. Though there are many other symbols out there, the Black Heart, a Star and Crescent Moon are mostly seen. Any new shape that's qualified is rare.

The unknown yet unseen powers of the Abyss seep within them and they turn into monsters. If a human manages to stay alive within the Realm of the abyss, they evolve into a much greater being; An Entity. Though it's not certain that they're either sane or gone mad after the sudden change. If they fail to survive or become corrupted from the Abyss unknown powers, they're skin will turn black as darkness and turn into a Demon Chain.

But the Abyss is a place where you cannot stay in for long, let alone wander about: it's warped and time is halted – therefore, you might not come back the way you use to be; you'll either come back as an old man or woman or an infant. Not only that, there are very dangerous monsters within that kill for food, regardless if you were dropped there or just trying to survive. And most of those monsters, especially Demon Chains are and can be a little … deformed, and can be very frightening.

I've been to the Abyss and back, but never told anyone. But whenever I go there, nothing happens to me. I didn't turn into a monster or evolve into a greater Entity, nothing like that happened to me. Sometimes I wonder if I'm special in a way from all other Chains out there.

If you guys haven't figured it out by now, I'm supposedly called "The Shadow/Illusion Fox", the first of its kind to be born in this generation. I heard from my doctor—who is also a researcher that I was assigned to when I was seven years old—William Colress Achroma that there used to be more of my kind/race a long time ago, he always tells me stories of my kind/race long ago of how amazing they were from culture and fighting-wise to communication and how they were a great help to the human race so long ago. But just like me, even Colress doesn't know what happened to them long ago—No one knows why they mysteriously vanished from the world so long ago—but when I was brought into this generation, people started to believe that I am a descendent of that race or just think that I'm a normal Fox Chain.

But Colress believes that my birthmark—which can be seen on my back left shoulder—that it's a symbol that's usually seen in a few pictures from an old ruin sight that was located close to Egypt, meaning that I might be a descendent to them. But a part of me doesn't think that could be real; I mean … I was born in the modern generation, how could I be a descendent of them? I have no proof besides my birthmark, and nobody expected the Second Daughter of the Shidou Family to suddenly become a Chain, so they wouldn't have a family line of something like that in the family tree or bloodline.

I sighed deeply to myself as I focused on the present and looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I know that it might not be possible, but … I want to know if I am or not. I breathed in bravely for a second before letting out and grabbing my blue IPod Nano that was still in the active sport armband case as I strapped it tightly to my left arm just below my Leo tattoo, grabbed my earphones and phone that was fully charged and quickly grabbed my nature resistant blue backpack that had speakers on the front and on the single strap as I left my room and out into the living room.

**.:.~*~.:. .:.~*~.:. .:.~*~.:.**

My IPod Nano was still playing music as I hooked my backpack on the jacket hook next to the front door as I made my way over to the kitchen and took out two Coca-Cola Vanillas and my favorite cup as I poured in one soda and waited for them.

**[_Tonight's the night  
For the sinners and the saints  
Two worlds collide in a beautiful display  
It's all love tonight  
When we step across the line  
We can sail across the sea  
To a city with one king  
A city on our knees  
A city on our knees_]**

I sensed them coming over as I sadly stopped my music, took the earphones out of my IPod Nano and wrapped them around my neck before heading over to the door and opened it, revealing my friends…

"'Bout time guys, jeez, takes you all forever to get to my house." I said to them. Eddie (SlyFoxHound) shrugged and gave me his sappy smile.

"Hey I was already ready before them, so blame them not me!" Sly said before quickly running into my house as if the hell hounds were after him.

"HEY!" Aleks shouted (ImmortalHD) before running after. "We never took THAT long!" he said.

"Blame Toby for taking so long, he's the one that doesn't wake up early!" Strippin (TheStrippin) spoke before walking into my house.

"I did not!" Toby (SoTotallyToby) retorted before huffing and entering in my house. Kevin (TomAnex/GoldenBlackHawk) leaned over to look at my IPod Nano and was close to touching the play button as I frowned at him, I lightly swatted his hand away.

"Kevin, why are you messing with MY IPod without my permission?" I asked him.

"What! Your IPod looks nice! I love your IPod; I just wanna listen to your playlists and see your pictures of us!" Kevin answered as I sighed deeply and let him into my house.

"Good morning Ali!" Martyn (InTheLittleWood) greeted kindly to me as I smiled and greeted him back as I let Martyn in along with the rest of the group into my house. Oh, did I mention that I'm surrounded by nine-teen male friends—and I'm the only girl in the group? I guess not… Well now you know! Hey! Don't think like that, we're all just friends—nothing more!

"I like your Virtual House Ali, it's all nice and clean, and very spacey." Max (GassyMexican) spoke, I smiled to him before closing the front door. "Thanks Max, you're the only person that complimented my house." I replied. Did I mention that too?

My house was a rather nice house; it was a two story house, but it was pretty massive. It was very spacey and that everything was all Massive Master Everything: a master living room, master dining room, master kitchen, two master bathrooms and four master bedrooms (which were upstairs). Once someone steps into my house, they feel like they're staying in a mansion! And of course I paid a lot for all the massive rooms with the virtual money I had (have plenty more money left over) and since all this is stored into a box that was the size of a brief case, I have to use my real money to pay for rent that's usually six hundred dollars every three months which is nice.

"We love your house Ali~!" everyone else said as I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Can I stay here?" Chilled (Chilled Chaos) asked. I frowned from this.

"No."

"Please Ali! Your house is better than mine! You put my house to shame!" Nick (EatMyDiction) spoke as I shook my head to them.

"No." I repeated.

"But—"

"NO. I forbid it!" I shouted as I went over to my sixty-inch flat screen TV and turned that on and changed the channel to My Music Playlist Channel and hit Play and pushed the random select button as it one of my favorite songs seconds later: "[DnB] - Feint - Lonesong [MonsterCat Release]"

[**MonsterCat (DnB): Feint - Lonesong**]

"Don't push it guys, you know she won't let us." Strippin spoke as I smirked, winning this round as they groaned in defeat as I headed into the kitchen.

"Need a drink guys?" I asked. They all agreed as I gave the guys cold sodas and water.

"Alright. What should we all do for today guys?" I asked them as they sat down on my long white couch, some sat in individual chairs next to the large couch or on the light grey carpet as they all thought about this and knew what to do.

"We're here to play Video Games!" Steven (SCMowns) cried out happily.

"We've been doing that for like a year and a half now Steven." Ze (ZeRoyalViking) spoke out.

"And to live-stream the latest Kingdom Hearts Game that just came out a week ago for the Virtual Reality Console." Martyn brought up as I smiled and nodded my head to him.

"Yup, I hope you're ready for it Sly." I spoke.

"Hell yeah I am, I'm pumped up and ready to play it!" Sly replied excitedly.

"Wait, Al, didn't you play that game and finished it on the 3DS?" Seamus (SSohPKC Seamus) asked.

"Aw, what? You finished the original game and bought the Virtual Reality version? Why?" Utorak (Jamie) asked me as I smiled and nodded to him.

"Yes I did, and it's the best one in the series. But I bought it because it's multi-player, and I can bring you guys with me as we progress though the Multi-player story-mode." I answered.

"Won't it be the same just like in the 3DS?" Seananners asked.

"I heard that it's slightly different from that version, so we'll probably see a different intro, probably enter in an area that I couldn't go to, or it might stray from the main story, which will probably happen, and or make us explore a new world or an familiar Disney world we've been to. For example: Beauty and the Beast's world, or Sleeping Beauty's world." I brought up.

"True, that could happen. And let's not forget that we can interact with the actual Disney characters and shops and be a part of the games Story as if we were actually Sora, or Riku, or as if we were part of the Kingdom Hearts Series itself." Martyn spoke. Cave (CaveManFilms, sometimes called Dan or Cave), Antvenom and Sky (SkyDoesMinecraft) smiled and nodded, understanding what Martyn meant.

"If they make us sing and dance in one of those worlds I'm out!" Nova (UberHaxorNova) spoke up. I laughed from his comment.

"That doesn't happen in this one, in this Kingdom Hearts game—which is Dream Drop Distance—there was no singing or dancing involved, so Sly, letting you know now that Atlantica or Ariel's world is not in this game." I brought up.

"Thank God! That world made me feel awkward, and it made me punch a wall in order to get my manliness back, shit!" Sly spoke out as I laughed.

"But what I can tell you guys is that you'll probably remember those movies just from entering into those worlds, once you'll go in, the childhood memories will come back to you." I said to them.

"Well since you know what's going to happen in the story, can you give us a tip on how it goes? Like the important parts, the cliffhangers, and the ending?" Pbat asked as everyone leaned in wanting to know that as well. I lowered my ears just a bit before looking away from the group.

As much as I wanted to tell them, I couldn't, because there's a big part where it threw me off and actually scared me. Although I was close to tears from that, it slightly made sense to me—hell I'm still trying to merge all of it in and figure out the timeline and story—but don't get me wrong, I know what the bad group in the series was planning…Kind of. But since Dream Drop Distance Story line has a lot of information stored in along with an-unexpected-twist- and the 'Didn't-see-that-coming' scenes, I cannot spill anything related to that. I'm making this a promise.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it…" I spoke up and left them hanging from my long silent pause as they got tense. Wow, I guess they don't want to play the series with me?

"I guess I can spare a bit of that info…" I began as they tensed up even more.

"Yeah, it's about Sora and Riku learning to become— like I would tell you guys that off the bat! Freakin' play the game and progress through and learn on your own!" I answered.

The guys groaned and whined at me as I shook my head to them. Sly, Martyn and Strippin knew that was gonna happen.

"Don't ask me that question; you all knew I was gonna say that!" I spat. "If you want to know, then freakin' play along with me and learn it on your own! If you haven't played the Kingdom Hearts Series yet, then this game and where it's going to be confusing for you! I can tell you the other Kingdom Hearts games and their stories but not this one, this one game alone has the part in every story that shakes things up a bit and then leaves you hanging and making you play the next game!" I brought up.

"Aw, fine. I'll go with you on this one." Toby muttered.

"Good and I won't tell you what happens until it gets to that point in the game. I promise you guys that, and you'll not pressure me or anything to try to make me say it!" I brought up as they cursed afterwards.

"Aww—Come on Al~!" They cried out as I shook my head to them and walked up the stairs and up to my room. "Nope. I promise that I'll tell you all what happens once it gets to that point in the game, but don't pressure me on asking me early! Be right back, I'm gonna get the game from my room." I spoke again before entering in my room.

I heard them talk among each other as I went over to my desk and opened the bottom cabinet and taking out the game that was still wrapped up and not even opened. I looked at it for a few seconds before looking over to my mirror seeing my reflection crouching and holding the game with my opposite hand while looking at myself. I sighed deeply to myself as I glanced at my left fox ear that perked up from the guys being a little too loud down below.

A part of me wanted to do something to my left fox ear, but I don't even know myself on what to do with that thought. I don't even know if I have to do something to it on instinct or just to look slightly different than the rest of the other Chains out there. I stood up and closed the cabinet door before heading out to the massive living room, holding that thought in my head and holding onto the unopened game in my left hand.

"**_… Don't._**" Spoke a sudden voice that echoed lowly in my head. I stopped instantly and was startled from this. I blinked and glanced around me, no one was nearby me—even though I was in front of my bedroom door that was left open.

It felt like everything around me and time itself stopped, but I was still moving freely. I didn't hear anything from my friends down below or anything outside my French balcony doors that had a small walkway and jet black wrought iron railings surrounding the edge and keeping me from falling over.

"Hello?" I called out lightly as I looked around me and over my shoulders to see no one, the silence began to scare me as I felt a shiver arrive and run down my spine. "Damn Abyss," I said to myself. "Scaring me and trying to pull tricks on me again…" I muttered as I looked over my left shoulder again. I knew no one was around, but it felt like someone else was in this room with me watching me.

"**_… Don't play it._**" The voice spoke once more, startling me once again before letting it sink in and made me become confused.

Don't play what, this game? Why not?

"Levi! If that's you, stop scaring me!" I called out as I spun around trying to hear where that voice was coming from.

"**_… Don't play it._**" The voice spoke again, this time it sounded like it was fading away. "**_… Everything you thought you knew will all change…_**" it said.

That did not sound like Levi at all, though he does imitate voices just like how Max does, but that voice didn't sound like it was playing around or acting like it.

I blinked once more and felt the presence fade away as I looked around again.

Should I listen to it about not playing this game, or should I ignore it and continue on? Is there something wrong about this game that I should worry about? The last thing that voice said … What did he mean by everything I knew?

"Ali? You okay?" Sly asked me as I looked back to see Sly standing right there in front of the doorway, he noticed my uneasy look and began to show a concerned expression on his face. I turned my whole body to face him and nodded my head to him. "I'm fine; something just startled me and then left…" I began.

"Ali, I know that if something startles you or makes you tense up and worry, then that means trouble will happen later on either today or tomorrow. Care to explain?" Sly asked. I sighed and flicked my ears for a second before making my way over to him; he walked backwards out of my room as I closed the door behind him and stood there.

"I was about to leave my room when this voice out of nowhere came to me in my head and told me to not open and play this game." I said as he raised an eyebrow to me.

"Or else what? What did it say?" He asked.

"Just before it left me alone it said: 'Everything you thought you knew will all change'." I answered as he glanced away and hummed in thought.

"Weird. But that's all it said?" he asked as I nodded to him. He clicked his tongue once he opened his mouth and was about to speak: "I have absolutely no idea what to say about that except to move on and see what happens. But I'll keep the last thing it said to you in my mind, it might actually mean something if we don't try." He said.

I nodded and followed right after him down to the first floor, though hearing that last line made me tense and nervous the more I thought about it. But a part of me wanted to know what that voice meant by that.

The rest of the group waited eagerly for me as I handed Sly the unopened game as he got rid of the plastic cover and opened it. He took out the disk and went over to the Console and lightly pushed the new disk in as the console began to process and learn the data as the group of twenty we're ready to play. They placed down their backpacks and put away the AmuSpheres and adjusted their NeuroLinkers as I had mine turned on and wrapped around my neck; the blue gem at the tips glowed brightly as I put on my left handed-gamer glove and kept it on.

The guys sat back on the floor, the individual chairs or the massive long couch as the console was done checking the game. The game asked the first player (which was me) if I was going to start from level one or keep my high level.

Sly placed his hand on my shoulder as I looked over my left shoulder to see him give me a confident look, which meant to push that bad thought away for now and boldly move forward and to be strong for now. I smiled at him and mouthed 'Thank you' to him. He flashed his sappy smile to me before removing his hand off as I looked over to the others who were puzzled on what Sly did and what that look meant.

"Well guys, want me to start at level one with you guys or no and be over-powered and one-hit kill everything?" I asked them.

"We were talking about that when you were gone, so we came to a conclusion." Steven brought up as I cocked my head to the side a little.

"You can be at a higher level if you want, however, can you let us try to face the enemies and bosses first? If we can't take them down then you can let us know and step in. If that's alright with you, if not then that's okay." Pbat answered as I hummed and kept quiet.

"Since you know the game more than we do, it'd be best to keep you at your high level and all. And since you finished the original game, all the bosses will be the same right? If they are then you know their weakness, and you can handle them and drop it down to a low point where we can beat it." Martyn said.

I smiled a little. "If that's what you guys want then I'm okay with this." I said as I moved my left hand over and watched the 'mouse' scroll over to "Keep high level" and clicked that button. It then asked to load a new file and automatically start from there as I hit "Yes". It began to load up within seconds as the NeuroLinkers activated, they sat back and not move an inch after that as most of their bodies stayed still or slumped over. I gasped and realized that I was still standing when I was supposed to be sitting down, I was about to do that when I suddenly felt my body shut down and my knees unbuckled underneath me. Everything began to blur as I shut my eyes and never felt pain after that, I can see darkness all around me and seen different colored lights flash and flew past me in the opposite direction and had the feeling of being pulled toward the upcoming light ahead of me. And like that, within an instant—just when it looked like I was close enough to the light in the darkness, I blacked out.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one's on the move!**

**Hopefully you guys know who the other friends are in this chapter, if not, go an watch them on Youtube :D**

**If you don't, here are there names on Youtube :D :**

**Kevin (TomAnex/GoldenBlackHawk) **

**SlyFoxHound (Eddie) **

**GassyMexican (Max)**

**EatMyDiction (Nick)**

**Chilled (Chilled Chaos)**

** Ze (ZeRoyalViking)**

**Steven (Scmowns)**

**UberHaxorNova (James)**

** ImmortalHD (Aleks)**

** PBat (PaperBatVG)**

**Martyn(InTheLittleWood)**

** Strippin (The Strippin)  
**

**Toby (SoTotallyToby)  
**

**Utorak(Jamie)**

** Seamus (SSohPKC Seamus)**

**CaveManFilms**

** Antvenom**

** Adam (Seananners)**

**Sky (SkyDoesMinecraft) (No I don't watch Sky, but I've seen him on MineCraft Daily from Sly's channel)**

**Yup, that's a lot of people, but that's okay with me I guess :D**

**But now that I fixed this chapter a bit, I might've already fixed the Intro by now. So until then, I will see you all in a little bit. Byee!~ :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Dive of The Heart pt1

**Chains of Heart~**

* * *

* [_**Insert Text here**_] = Both Song Title, lyrics and someone singing/song playing in the background. (Depends on if the characters have an instrument, IPod hooked up to speakers with them or not.) (You can search up the song and listen to it while reading, if not that's okay.)

* '_Insert Text here_' = Mind link/thinking to themselves.

* Both "**INSERT TEXT HERE**" & "INSERT TEXT HERE" = screaming/shouting.

**I Do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda or Pokemon!**

**Rated T for Bleud(Blood), Veolince(Violence) and Language!**

**I hope you all are enjoying this story, I tend to upload the chapters very very quickly either today or tomorrow, depends on if I have enough free-time, so don't be alarmed by that, also if you guys spot any misspelled words, please let me know. :) **

**Read and review! No flames please**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dive of the Heart pt.1~**

The sound of a pulsing heart echoed in my head as that was the only thing I heard for a good five seconds before feeling the ground vibrate seconds later, I slowly opened my eyes to see everything blurry and all hazy as I saw something move, but I couldn't tell who or what it was still. Soon my vision began to focus more ever so slowly as the blurred figure began to take shape—it was a boy who looked like he was still in high-school, not to mention that he wore what looked like a uniform. He had tri-colored hair and had some sort of gold pyramid item hung around his neck as he clutched it in his bare hands and showed a frightened look on his face. Soon his friends ran over and looked over to something I couldn't see, they were talking but I couldn't hear them from this far.

The sound of a slight explosion boomed loudly as the force of whatever crashed ahead of me hit me and the small group of high school students, they were pushed back forcefully and fell onto the ground as they quickly sat up and began to move back from something. I turned my attention to what they were looking at as my vision was now fully focused and everything was crystal clear.

Billows of smoke clouded the empty street for only but a few seconds before fading away and revealing familiar enemy mobs emerging and rising from the ground as they hissed and glared at them and me, their glowing yellow eyes shined brightly as I knew what they were—NeoShadows; a stronger shadowed entity of the Heartless, let alone that those things are Heartless but a second evolved form of them.

My eyes widened as I quickly got up and sat on my legs as I looked about to see more NeoShadows and Heartless lunge and attack a few gamers that were trying to fight back only to be clawed at and taken down for a few seconds before getting them off and running away from them with bloody claw marks and bloody gashes. Some of those people were citizens! Why are they attacking normal people?!

"**GET AWAY!**" Shouted a familiar voice as I spotted Immortal running away from the NeoShadows that were chasing after him, he looked like he was badly hurt from them! Even his clothes looked bad! And the wounds looked real?! But how?!

"Shit! There's too many!" Utorak screamed as he aimed his pistol at an on-coming Heartless and pulled the trigger and gotten a perfect headshot on it as it burst and splattered a black substance everywhere as if it was made out of water before turning into black smoke and fading away instantly.

"Oh my God! **OH MY GOD! RUN ALEKS!**" Sly screamed as Aleks charged by him as Sly brought out his infamous Tesla Gun out and shot multiple white lightning bolts at the NeoShadows and heartless that fell victim to it, some of them vaporized and faded away instantly!

"Didn't freakin' expect you to bring your Tesla Gun out in the open!? Do you have enough batteries?" Nova asked as Sly's grin grew wider as he obliterated most of the Heartless that were in the area along with blasting a few holes within empty cars and empty buildings. Some cars were cut in half while the other half was gone, and some of the buildings had large pieces blown off or melted straight through.

"HEY! Don't destroy most of the city Sly! We need to hide behind something in order to freakin' survive!" Diction shouted as Sly looked around and saw the damage that he accidentally did with the Tesla Gun alone.

"Sorry!" he cried out from afar as he, Aleks and Nova ran back over to the rest of the group who were hiding behind a massive thick wall that was still standing even though it looked destroyed. Gassy popped out from there and shot a few bullets at a few more Heartless that were still alive, he quickly dived back down and into hiding again as he reloaded his gun.

"Well, at least Sly's weapon cleared away almost all of them." Kevin brought up as Sly flashed that sappy smile again.

What is going on?! Why are they attacking the citizens? I thought they were only supposed to attack the gamers?

"What are those things?" the tri-colored haired boy asked them as his friends hid as well and tried not to get spotted by the monsters that were out in the open.

"Those things are Heartless, not the kind of mobs you want to be around with—they're very hostile." Steven spoke he was trying to be the lookout.

"But why are they attacking the regular citizens? They don't have the virtual gear you guys have!" Spoke the girl with short brown hair.

"I don't know! Something must've happened when we played the remade version of that Kingdom Hearts game for the Virtual Console!" Max spoke as he handed over a handful of bullets for Nick as he took them and reloaded his gun.

"I hope they're alright!" Toby brought up as they fell silent after that. Aleks looked out to see if there were any survivors—only to spot me across the street and is out in the open for all to see.

"Ali! What the Hell are you doing over there?! You're out in the open!" Aleks screamed at me as I was startled from him shouting at me. I looked over to him with a dumbfounded look on my face as my mind began to process what I should do.

Soon Strippin and Martyn were seen running away from something as they turned over onto the open empty street we were on as they hauled ass over to us, they almost lost balance here and there as as Martyn skidded to a halt and stopped right in the middle of the open street as he looked over to his left. He panted heavily before breathing in sharply as he paled, the look of fear was written on his face, but the fire in his eyes clearly gave everyone the idea that he was being brave. He soon had enough energy to run once more as he quickly came down the street trying to catch up with Strippin.

"**GET OUT OF THE STREET! A BAM IS CHASING AFTER US!**" Martyn shouted as they ran past the others who were still in hiding as they listened and followed right after.

"Hold on! What's a Bam?!" spoke the male blonde that had a Brooklyn accent as he and his friends chased after them. Just as he asked that question, a loud and bold screech was heard from afar as this made everyone stop dead in their tracks and standing out in the middle of the empty street. They all looked back to the front where Martyn and Strippin came from only to see a massive Heartless charge out in the open and ram into the front of the building that stood before it. The building crumbled and broke apart as the massive monster literally backed up and looked around before spotting us from afar. My eyes widened in fear as I knew what that thing was: An Arc Behemoth Heartless that stood thirty feet tall.

This thing had a massive body, with a huge barrel-like chest that tapers into its back end. It's dark grey-blue fur shown on the underside of its body with light blue flames at the top which extend to its shoulders and legs, its front legs were bigger than the back legs. A very light blue decorates its forearms, and the feet are black with more flames extending onto the forearms. Its four feet all have a circular pad on the bottom, with two inwardly facing claws on the front. Its jagged mouth extends outwards into two large inwardly curving tusks, which are colored black. The forehead is flat and the eyes sit facing forward, as its yellow eyes glowed just like the other Heartless. And a conical, grey horn sits at the top of the head, facing forward at a slight angle. The heartless symbol was seen on the underside of its chest.

The massive monster roared loudly before glaring down at the group. I instantly sat up and made my way over to them as everyone shoulders slumped over in fear as the bravery they stored up inside them diminished within an instant. My fox ears lowered instantly as I felt my tails lower and curl inward in fear. I've faced some massive monsters in the Abyss and in the first kingdom Hearts game, but that thing alone scared me and made a bit of my courage diminish as well-especially since that it looked real enough, and the fact that I don't want to get trampled by that thing.

"Oh wha-What is that? What is that?!" Kevin asked as he slowly began to back away from the frozen group and trying to get out of the middle of the street.

"THAT is a Bam! A shorter word for: Big-Ass-Monster!" Pbat shouted.

"Oh Jesus-Tap-Dancing-Christ! How are we going to take that thing down?" Sly asked out-loud.

The Arc Behemoth growled deeply and loudly as it took a massive step forward, making the ground vibrate and glass shatter instantly and showers down upon us like a shower of bullets.

"Oh bloody Hell…" Utorak spoke as he readied his pistol.

"Oh this isn't good…" Kevin muttered as the thing as ready to charge at us, it crouched just a bit and sat there for a minute before charging straight at us!

"**DEFINITELY NOT GOOD!**" Sly screamed loudly.

"**RUN!**" Aleks shouted as he and everyone else ran away from it, all except one person… And Max saw this and screamed out at that person:

"ALI! What are you doing—you're going to get killed by that thing!" Max screamed out as everyone ran into a safe and sturdy building. I brought out my sword that looked very familiar to me; I recognized it but couldn't say it off the bat. I firmly held onto my new sword as I glared at the Arc Behemoth, and instead of running away I charged at it and ignored the cries of my friends as my new weapon gleamed an electric blue light.

"Ali! ALI!" Everyone—except for the tri-colored boy and his friends—cried out as I jumped up onto the hood of an empty car, then ran and jumped onto a broken part of a building, performed a long five second wall run diagonally before jumping up onto another higher building, and then running over to the edge and jumped off of that and lunged at the Behemoth as I held my sword up and behind me and swung as hard as I could and brought down my sword over the Behemoth's face as I closed my eyes tightly and—!

**.:.*~*.:. .:.~*~.:. .:.~*~.:. .:.~*~.:.**

My eyes snapped open as I gasped loudly and panted heavily as if I was struggling to breathe, I sat up on my legs and hugged my arms. I saw nothing but darkness all around me again just like before, but this time, there was a good amount of light for me to see that I was on a familiar massive illuminated stained-glass pillar.

"Ali! You're awake!" someone spoke to my left. I turned to see Sly and the others who were worried about me while a few of them looked around. I blinked at him and smiled lightly as he extended his hand to me as I took it and was helped up.

"We tried to wake you up for a while now; you looked like you were having a nightmare." Martyn spoke as I looked over to him before looking up at the pitch black sky above us; a concerned look was seen on my face.

What was that? It looked so real…

"Ali? What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"… When you guys said that I looked like I was having a nightmare, I wasn't really." I said to the three as they wanted to know more. "I don't know what I saw but … it looked real… I'm not even sure if it was a dream or not." I said to them as the rest soon came over and heard my explanation of what I just saw before I woke up.

"Wait what?" Kevin spoke out in his slight Draven-like tone as everyone looked speechless or shocked.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Strippin asked me.

"I don't even know anymore. It looked real but at the same time, it seemed impossible." I replied.

"Sounds like a future vision to me." Steven spoke out.

"Steven there's no such thing as a Future Vision!" Aleks brought up.

"There are people out there that can actually see bits and pieces of the future!" Steven retorted.

"Yeah, but Nostradamus is dead Steven! And even if there are people like that out there, then why aren't they here?" Sly asked.

"But we've got Ali! She just might be able to see things like that and warn us beforehand!" Steven brought up as I blinked and lowered my fox ears a bit.

"I don't think I can—"

"Alright! Alright! Let's change the topic and figure out where we are!" Nick brought up as everyone looked about.

"Yeah umm—we're in the strange place that's surrounded by darkness, let's see if we can find a freakin' sign around here." Nova spoke as he spun around once seeing no sign anywhere. "Uhhh—Nope! I don't see anything."

"Nice going Sherlock, but we established that once we woke up here, remember?" Seamus spoke.

"This is Dive of the Heart." I spoke out as everyone except Sly looked over to me.

"You know this place?"

"Yeah. This is a Tutorial area, this is where we choose a weapon and leave a second weapon behind in order to continue on from here." I explained as Sly was nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah I remember this place; this was in the first Kingdom Hearts." Sly brought up as I nodded to him.

"Alrighty then, since these two know what to do, you two lead the way." Martyn spoke as Sly and I nodded and looked around first.

I glanced down at the stained glass to see what the image was, but it was nothing but the outline and empty white spaces. I frowned from this and looked over to the west and walking toward the edge, just when I got close, a stained glass pathway glowed and made its way up to another passive pillar further ahead.

"Found it." I called out to the others as I lead the way towards the next pillar. Most of the guys were trying to push either Toby or Steven off the pathway and out into the darkness below, but there was an invisible wall that kept everyone from falling out from both sides. Sly and I made it over to the next pillar that shined a forest green colored light as the rest of the gang came over.

We all walked over to the middle of the area and waited for a few seconds.

"**So much to do, so little time...**" Spoke a mysterious voice that startled everyone except Sly and Ali. "Who's there?" Nova called out as silence filled the air for only three seconds.

"**Take your time. Don't be afraid.**" The voice spoke again to the confused group as they looked around.

"**The door is still open for those who know the way. There are New-Comers here and few more in waiting and the door for them is still shut.**" The voice brought up. "What door?" Nick asked Sly and Ali as they smiled to him. "You'll find out in a bit." Ali spoke.

"**Now, step forward New-Comers. Do you wish to continue and journey forth onto a path that you will walk among starting at this point forward to the very end?**" The voice asked them. They looked over to one another and remained quiet for a few minutes, and all but one wanted to ask the unknown voice a question that gotten both Sly and Ali's attention:

"What about Ali and Sly? Have they already done this before and have to do this again from the beginning?" Strippin asked.

"**Those two may have already started their journey, but they won't walk on their path alone—for you all will begin a new journey and will walk on the same path till the end. However,**" The voice answered as it paused for a few seconds before speaking up once more: "**The road you all will take will depend on only one person's decision; whether the chosen one will walk the Road to light or the Road to Darkness is up to them. But if the other members who follow along choose not to follow his or her path, they can take a different route and avoid the complications the chosen one will face or follow their own roads but still be by the chosen ones side.**" The voice replied as I blinked and looked over to Sly who also had the same blank but slightly confused expression I had.

"Who's this chosen one?" Kevin asked as he stepped forward.

"**That question will be answered once you all answer mine.**" The voice spoke.

The guys glanced at each other again and nodded silently to each other before looking over to Sly and I, we both saw their answer shown in their eyes: A pure but courageous 'Yes'.

Sly and I glanced at each other again and both smiling at one another as we both knew our answer already. Sly and Ali nodded quietly to their friends as they smiled back and watched Ali take four steps forward paused and looked back to her friends.

"Step forward with me guys, it's the only direction we have to face and move onto the path that we must tread." I said to them as they listened and did the same thing I did and stood beside and behind me.

Suddenly, trapezoid stones appeared before the group. Soon three balls of light shined just above the stones as a sword, a shield, and a staff were seen once the lights faded away.

"**A power sleeps within you all ... If you give it form ... It will give you strength. Choose well.**" The voice spoke out. Ali walked over to the trapezoid stone that had the staff hovering above it. Nova, Kevin, Steven and Toby followed after her and reached out their hands to get the staff.

"**The power of the mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?**" The voice asked them as they looked over to Ali.

"You guys don't have to do exactly whatever I do; this is what I always go with when it comes to this game alone." I replied as I accepted it and the staff disappeared from my grasp.

"Perhaps, but most of us would follow with whatever weapons, class or power you have anyway." Nova said as he and those who gotten the staff accepted it afterwards.

"**Your path is set.**" The voice said. "**Now, what will you give up in exchange?**" It asked as Nova, Kevin, Steven and Toby followed after Ali and picked up the sword.

"**The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?**" The voice asked as Ali nodded and the sword disappeared from her hands. They did the same thing as their swords left them.

Ali and her followers walked away from the stones and stood in the middle as the others decided:

Sly, Aleks, Martyn, Strippin, Seamus, Cave, Antvenom and Sky picked up and accepted the sword, and then went and gotten the staff and accepted that as well, but Strippin decided to get the shield instead.

"**The power of the guardian, kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all. You give up this power?**" The voice asked him, Strippin accepted as the shield left him afterwards.

This left Gassy, Nick, Pbat, Ze, Utorak, Chilled and Nanners as they went over to the sword, accepted that and also accepted the shield just like Strippin did. They were all ready.

"**Your path has been set, be prepared for what comes to you at all times.**" The voice brought up as the trapezoid stones suddenly broke apart, soon the floor shatters underneath them as they freaked out and fell down into the darkness.

"Oh God-Dammit!" Utorak shouted as they didn't see another massive stained glass pillar that shown a familiar picture this time—It was a portrait of Cinderella. Everyone slowly descended down and landed on their feet as they stopped freaking out and realized that they were safe.

Soon everyone's weapon screen appeared before them.

"**You all gain the power to fight, now pick your top four weapons; those will be the ones that you regularly choose to use in combat—and will have infinite uses. If you choose a gun or any hand-held weapon, they'll be infinite, but you'll have to pick up or buy ammo on a daily basis. As for swords and shields, those will also have slight infinite uses but will wear out gradually and at one point will break, so choose wisely.**" The voice said.

"Would an enchanted weapon count?" Aleks asked.

"**Yes. If a weapon you choose happens to be enchanted, then it'll be a greater help to you and your allies.**" The voice replied.

"Aw sweet!" Steven cheered.

"Oh hey-my Tesla Gun is here! Hmmhmhmm!" Sly spoke and giggled as an evil chuckle escaped his throat; everyone showed a concerned look on their faces.

Oh we all know how Sly is when it comes to his Tesla Gun, it gets crazy sometimes! One time he tried to test it off by trying to hit a bird, but instead of hitting that he also forgot that the multiple blue lightning bolts can stretch very far and can go through anything and leave a lot of holes and a few small craters on the ground after the damage is done. Though he doesn't mean to leave craters and damage the whole place on purpose, and he doesn't mean to shoot his Tesla Gun at us … Most of the time.

"**But leave one space in your inventory empty, for your true weapon will come to you soon. Your true weapons will not break or wear out; your weapons were made for you alone.**" The voice brought up. Everyone chose their weapons and was ready to test them out.

I tapped my index finger over my top four weapons:

My enchanted Nightsilver Bow that shoots infinite arrows, a mini bowie knife that was kept hidden in my back skirt pocket (for cutting purposes), and two twin silver pistols that wrapped around my hips, and a replica sword of the Master Sword that was strapped to my back.

I finished my list as we brought out our basic weapons as I brought out my replica Master Sword, we were learned how to fight, heal, restore and regain Mana.

Soon, the monsters arrived as we were all prepared for this part. I gasped lightly at the sight of the monsters—it was the Heartless, only in their small forms, the same monsters that in that dream or vision I saw before I woke up.

"**There will be times you may have to fight, but no matter how many enemies there are along the way, you must keep your light burning and your heart strong.**" The voice spoke out as we all lunged and attacked rather quickly.

I slashed away one before leaping into the air, performing a back flip and landing perfectly on my feet before doing a quick spin-slash attack, getting four on-coming heartless that leaped at me. Gassy, Nick and Utorak had their guns out as they shot at the heartless that were further away from them. Almost everyone was shooting at the heartless as Nova and Kevin performed thunder attacks. Sly was doing a lot of combos in the air before knocking them back down onto the ground as Immortal did a quick one hit kill move with his "Gravel King's Heart" sword. Took us about merely four minutes to get rid of them all.

"**Well, that was quick.**" The voice spoke as I blinked and paused for a second. I know that voice from somewhere, but from where exactly? I can tell it was a male voice, but the name of the guy that's talking to us was throwing me off—I know what the guy looks like, but his name is on the tip of my tongue but nothing's coming out of my mouth! My brain is not processing fast enough! This is going to bother me all day, I can feel it. And when I see him, I'll blurt out his name, I know it'll happen!

"**Since you all know how to fight, let's speed things up now to get you all going, hmm?**" The voice spoke as a door suddenly appeared behind us. It was the same door that was in Kingdom Hearts 2, the one that Roxas goes through before he faces the giant nobody. But the door was transparent for us.

"**Ready to go visit someone familiar who appeared in Kingdom Hearts 2? He's just beyond this door and high up in his tower.**" The voice spoke as the transparent door became real as the sound of something being unlocked was heard seconds later. The doors slowly opened on their own as everyone saw a portal made out of light and looked promising to the gamers. Everyone made their way over and into the portal as the doors closed behind them and they were teleported to another area.

Wait … I thought we were supposed to face our first boss monster before leaving that place? I guess some things were changed in this version as we finally arrived in a familiar place as we all looked up at the large tower that stood tall before us all. It was YinSid's Tower.

"Oh boy here we go; we're going to see him again." Sly spoke to me as I nodded my head to him, we then lead the way for the others as they followed us to the top of that very tower. Sly and Ali were expecting to run into heartless that was supposed to appear in the tower once they stepped into the tower, but not a single Heartless appeared.

"Well, here we are—at the very top!" Sly spoke up.

"Hey wait a minute!" Kevin said as everyone looked over to him. "He never answered my question back there." He brought up as they blinked and stayed like that for a second or two, everyone except Ali shrugged their shoulders.

I was still amazed by how this game looked so real as I walked on ahead and forgot about my friends behind me and wandered into a familiar room; a large wooden table stood in the middle of the massive room, a massive empty chair stood behind the desk, bookshelves full of spell books slightly surrounded the right-hand side of the room. The rest of the room was slightly empty, but another door that leads to another room was seen on the right hand side.

He wasn't here? Did he leave the area and went somewhere?

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Toby asked out loud as everyone else came into the room. Just as Toby said that, I felt a pang in my chest and felt a faint presence that began to grow and burn within my heart like a flame—someone with strong magic and had quite an aura was heading this way.

"The fire rises." I spoke out trying to imitate the voice of Bane from Batman.

"What?" Nick spoke out after me as he tried not to laugh, Gassy chuckled a bit from me trying to impersonate Bane-which I was working on.

A second later, a magic circle appeared in front of the wooden table before something within it began to take shape; but the light was so bright that it caused everyone to shield their eyes from it. The light and magic circle faded away seconds later as everyone uncovered their eyes to see a familiar Disney character stand before us.

"Greetings Virtual Gamers from the real world, I assume that your paths have been set by now have they?" He asked us as I smiled and tried my best to hold back the tears.

"We believe so, but we're all ready to face our journey together, YinSid." I replied back politely as he smiled and bowed his head a bit to me.

"Alisa the Shadow/Illusion Fox Chain, it's an honor to see you." YinSid spoke as I blinked.

"How did you know name? I didn't…" I asked him before quietly stopping myself as he chuckled lightly from my question.

"You're starting to become famous from that very day you were born and from the incident that happened to you two years ago in your world." YinSid brought up as I stiffened up and paled a bit from the last thing he said, my fox ears lowered a bit and my tails curled inward in shame.

Two years ago, my family, my families' neighbors—the Nightwish Family and I gotten into a bad tragedy that nearly got a few of us killed. It was supposed to be a regular birthday party, but then something went wrong and then it just happened so fast and ended within an hour. The killer shot himself right afterwards, but both the Nightwish Family and the Shidou Family lost an important friend that week. Most of the Nightwish Family has the scars to prove it; my dad has two, one on his left arm and the other on his chest. I too received a scar from that incident, but I don't want to talk about it. But sadly, I don't remember much of that incident; I remember pieces of that incident, but everything else was in a haze and I remember waking up in the hospital. But I can't even look back to those broken and hazed memories without even looking away in fear or crying from how bad it was. It was a tragedy that should've never happened.

"I'm sorry Alisa; I was unaware that you hate looking back at those memories." YinSid spoke as his voice pulled me back to reality; I shook my head to him quietly.

"No no, I'm alright; I'm still trying to remember what exactly happened that day. But I…" I stopped myself and shook my head again before faking a smile to everyone.

"I'm alright, but let's just push that aside for now. No one should be sad at this time." I brought up as the others stayed like that for a bit before smiling and starting to go back to normal.

"If that is what you wish Ms. Shadow Fox." YinSid spoke as I nodded to him.

"Now then, we must discuss about the journey ahead of you all along with a new Battle Tactic that you all must learn." YinSid spoke as we all blinked and were confused on the new tactic that we have to learn. We're always use to fighting alone sometimes, however, some of us tend to jump in and try to either "Steal the kill" or "Assist".

He snapped his fingers and twenty chairs appeared behind us in a puff of smoke, we all sat down and listened to what our objective was in this version of the game.**  
**

* * *

**Ta-dah! The first part of the 2nd chapter is done, yay! I hope you guys are ready for chapter 2 part 2, cuz that's when everything begins ;)**

**Also, if you guys can't pronounce Ali Shidou's name, here's how it is pronounced: Ali (just like "Ally" ... No not the Ally Bank lol, it's just Ally. Her actual name is pronounced "Alyssa") and Shidou (like "she-dew" like "Dew" drop.) and there you do, you got her name right with my help :D**

**Now then, Although I did say that I tend to work on ahead, I only went up to this chapter. So that means that the next part of the chapter will take a bit, let alone the fact that the next part is where Yugi and the others appear, and then the scene changes from them to the Gamers-HOORAY! **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one's on the rise! So until then, I will see you all in a little bit. Byee!~ :D**


End file.
